Chronicles Of Rebirth: emo demon hunter
by Demoan Man Guy
Summary: The first book and part of the epic and legendary Emo Hunter trilogy. Read this, and you won't Want 2 read nothins else. Story is inspired by litturature master, Peter Chimira. Its about a young boy that becomes a demon hunter. Enjoy.


the first book and part of the epic and legendary emo hunter trilogy.  
read this, and you won't want 2 read nothins else.  
story is inspired by litturature master, peter chimira

chapter 1: skool is not kool

i'm an emo, i like linkin park. cutting my wrists. the assult rifle is kool.

it was 6:00 at da school. a girl i liked named catheey. she had purple hair but was not emo.

jack tried to rape her. i say no and punch eyeball, i kill thed old man with xplosion gun blast. i go get clues in old mansion

i only emo in mansion. no, today was not victory... today was haloween.  
the worst day.

chapter 2: school is indeed not the effort of going to

i'm still an emo. i hang neck from sealing. i go hell in liek 2 minutes.

i fighted demoans and get cool swhord. i fell into da fire pit.  
i get flame hands. i go earth for evil invasion.

i blast people to death. one scream "no, help me please!"

i show themed the ultimate killing fire attack. they to were to become demoans.... no... this shouldn't not ever happen again.

chapter 3: school is part of a jamble of evil spike traps

i'm a emo. i like the cut music. i go into skool. i get punch by jock stephens

i throw him into 5th demmenseon. i go there to with woosh! skateboard.  
i scream ar him "look out for spike demoan".

i engage battle with blake evil. i win and geted stronger with my mind.  
stephens died and i ate him. i grow spikes.

now that i demoan, i can truly defeated them. time for dramatic jump gun xplosion attack end!

chapter 4: the school that has an emo demon hunter

i investiga8 skool. i see no demoans. i xplosion attack sneaky froq demoan.  
he spit acid at arm. i replaced it with demoan arm.

he ask and cry "why? how you get arm?!" i laugh and say "i know peoples".  
i exploded his face off. he die and people look in fear.

i wander why demoan not attack skool. i fly out window to next place.

chapter 5: emo school for the dieng demons that made a wish for the stars

i emo go to internet. i click to go to 4chan. i lol at having a good time today i did.

i leave outside for ise crem i get stop by hoodie guy.  
he say "i drew, i really demoan to kill!" i laugh and extended knife.

he get throt slit. "arghh" he snap. i say " tell boss i'm coming to slit his throt to!". he die.

i go get ice cream and listen to tokio hotel while cut wrists.  
not the day to remember. the day of prepare.

chapter 6: tokio hotel

demoan man jump from wall! " this get really old" i snikers. i shoot legs and break jaw. he jaw open and ugly demoan monster come out.

i scream loudly and stabed his legs. he break arm and eat it. i not feel pain since i demoan. i use amr to grab face and croonch! it!

he get weak so i demoan drop his ass in water. all ocean turn to blood.  
the sunshine as i watch from cliff.

only today i can watch as the site of awsomness makes water run from me eyelids. tommorow i will fight the boose. it be bloody in hear.

chapter 7: school for fools

it middlenight. i lay on roof cutting wrist. i think maybe world is trying to get better, but people not get the clue.

i see shadow below roof hooding. i jump down and punch bush. just as my headed thinks. it grass demoan! i take out gunns and go boom,bam,boom!

he eat bullets. "shit"! i yell to his face! i fight with hand combat! i... loose.  
i get rib snaps and bleed through mouth. i can't even move now!

i hear scary music from japanese band, dir en grey. me watch as me get carried away under the lovley moonlight.

i close eyes as me await dieing.

chapter 8: escaping from death under the moonlight.

i wake up and rip off arm. i murder grass demoan with my demoan arm.  
he make dethcry and go to hell, i look in and get bad memories.

i walk through moonlight forest, i fell need to kiss fairy, but it is far to late for that know. i go through and fight elks.

visions of man in tophat murder my face. i run away and get home.  
i slam fist to house of anger. i not goin remember where it was.

i slice wrists really hard. i envy no demoan that cross my path.

chapter 9: why can't they see it?

i kill demoan and go skool. my brain hurts with anger. i look at catheey.

but want to leave... i jump out window bleeding. i feel... suck me. i need to get info on boss. i get demoan arm and prepare for last standing.

i get shot by boss's demoan mens. i grab them and grind them through building. i listen to marmalade chainsaw to feel badass.

me kill demoans and skool! skool's out fore live now! yes! but some1 must pay. time to rock and troll!

final stand chapter 10: watch the dusk sky vanish they bodies to oblivion.  
the arm weeps for remorse...

i watch from cliff. me watch my world turn to fire and break. me seem to not care, but i know what i exist for. i jump and destroy all around me.

it's boss demoan! " you sack nut" i scream! he laugh, but we clash!  
my arm is not fasts enoof! i make sword come out from viens!

i slay him in epic battle. i win! i finnaly slay the evil! do i keep it or not?  
i sit on evil throne. i throw them all into void.

this is my world now!

the end... to be continued.


End file.
